Buffy Oak
Buffy Oak is the 13th level in Dungeon Keeper. This realm pits the player against two allied Keepers. There is great wealth on this map, and such a large bin of creatures and research available to all sides that the battles will be glorious. At a glance, the Red Dungeon's geography is impressive. The portals open up into disputed territory, however, and as long as the computer players hold the south shore, their bridges and greedy s will creep across periodically. Bard Barrie is the leader of this realm,Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 190. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. although there are no Heroes on this level. __TOC__ Breakdown * Portal Speed: 400 Turns * Creature Pool: :: * Specials ::Increase Level - behind Gold seam, warded by Lava Traps, west ::Reveal Map - behind Gold seam, warded by Gas Traps, east ::Transfer Creature - behind Gold seam, far south * Neutral Assets :: (Level 1) x4 - roaming, north lava region ::Two Portals - adjacent to Red Heart ::Portal - north of Blue Heart ::(Green owns its portal in the beginning, so it is not visible) Blue & Green The Blue and Green Keepers have called a truce, and together they turn their efforts against Red. Almost as if he Transferred it in from somewhere, Green owns a Level 7 , making him somewhat more dangerous early on. The AI here builds large-enough rooms to lure out the numerous s and Dragons in the creature pool, so if you decline to attract them, expect them. Green almost always tunnels to Blue's Portal in a belated attempt to claim it (that Portal is neutral, after all), and their territories connect. As allies, they cannot claim one another's tiles. After carving out a , , , , and a , and attracting around ten creatures, they tunnel north. The enemy Keepers will be aiming to claim and hold the open shoreline south of the Red dungeon, and also appear interested in bridging to Red's portals (the only exposed points in Red's dungeon) and claiming them, too. When an enemy Imp is attacked, the offended AI plants a and throws all available forces in. Red Keeper The player begins in an already hollowed-out and fortified position. There are two portals, granting double the creature ingress rate, and all kinds of cash and tech for the taking. Red even has double the Creature Limit of Blue and Green. Finally, Red is the only side with eventual access to the Scavenger Room. Rather than stand around and gawk at all this good fortune, it's best to consider what sort of force you want to train and flesh out your dungeon quickly. Despite the fully-exposed Gem Seam waiting for 12 full-time miners, training Imps is risky in this match, because the Gem is somewhat exposed to the exit of the Red dungeon and a likely site of battle. The Imps can be killed outright in the blast radius of Keeper . A Transferred minion from Elf's Dance or Secret 2 can blitz at least one of the enemy Keepers and wreak havoc (thanks to Green's dragon, Blue is more vulnerable). Alternatively, it can hold enemies off while you raise your army, and then lead your forays into the rival dungeons. Specials Possess a and make a lap around the lava lake to claim the four neutral Dragons for your side. It is possible to acquire the Increase Level and Reveal Map specials before enemies arrive. They both lie behind thin Gold seams, as shown in the gallery pictures below. Surrounded by , the Reveal Map is the more dangerous of the two to reach, though once the tile beneath it is claimed it can be popped right where it stands, and the traps can be left for an AI Keeper to deal with. A Transfer Creature special is hiding deep in enemy territory, behind a fat Gold seam. It may be in one of the enemy libraries by the time you approach that area. Messages ;Briefing Text :"The other two Keepers in this region have put aside their differences for the moment and joined forces, in an effort to destroy you. That's almost a compliment. Kill the creeps." ;Green and Blue Keepers destroyed :"You have won a magnificent victory, Master. You have a talent for twisted mercilessness that makes other Keepers look well behaved by comparison." Sound Bytes Trivia * The is supposed to be available for manufacture on this level and have introductory text, but it isn't enabled. * The enemy Keepers can attract s, but cannot build a . Therefore Red has exclusive access to the pool of 50 (!) Hounds. *This realm's outtro speech file, BAD13.WAV, makes more sense if renamed to BAD12.WAV to correspond with Elves' Dance. Sleepiburgh's outro file, BAD14.WAV (Herelyn's Down), makes more sense renamed to 13 to match up with Buffy Oak. These files are in the game subdirectory \SOUND\ATLAS\. :: *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Chêne-Fauve | row2 = Italian Quercia Splendente | row3 = German Badenerland | row4 = Dutch Zelootskerke | row5 = Polish Dąbrowa Imprezowa | row6 = Czech Hmyzí buk | row7 = Swedish FYLLEKEN | row8 = Russian Баффи-Оук | row9 = Japanese バフィー・オーク | row10 = Chinese 黄色橡树 / 醉橡国 }} Gallery MMAP00013.png|Map with gem faces BuffyOak_Special_Increase.jpg|Increase Level special, warded by Lava Traps BuffyOak_Special_Reveal.jpg|Reveal Map special, warded by Gas Traps References Category:Levels